Por favor, cambia mi vida
by Karizzle
Summary: Alfred es un estudiante trabajando en un psiquiátrico, una vez enamorado de la persona equivocada, ahora sólo un corazón roto. - ¿Quién es ese nuevo enfermo? ¿Qué pasa con el realmente?, y, ¿por qué me siento así cada vez que lo veo?


Om… Hola, acá una nueva cosa fea… creo que está hecha con más amor que la anterior, y bueno, disfruten. Gracias por darle una oportunidad, mucho amor psiquiátrico para ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **NiHetalia ni la frase "Abrazos psicológicos" me pertenecen.

**Dedicado a: **Alguien que… me anima a escribir y a que le escriba algo. Por supuesto, no sabes que escribo, pero si es que llegas aquí por esas cosas de la vida, este fic es para ti.

**Advertencia: **Algunos datos de la narración no se apegan a lo que realmente sucede en la vida real, como por ejemplo, el funcionamiento de la clínica psiquiátrica.

* * *

Estoy exhausto- digo con cara de pocos amigos. Bajo la cabeza y escucho a mi compañera, Gabrielle, susurrar algo para ella misma.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mmm, no mucho, redacto el historial médico del nuevo paciente, al parecer este muchacho llegó aquí por razones muy interesantes…

-¿Otro loco más? – La interrumpo - Dios, cuánto desearía que toda la demencia de este mundo desapareciera - Ella sólo me sonríe con unos ojos maternales

-No te arriesgues, es posible que nosotros seamos los locos, no ellos. Vemos muy poco, sólo somos unos mortales enviados aquí, jugando a juzgar los actos de los demás como correctos o "dementes".

No sé qué responderle, así que sólo la miro. Ella continúa.

-No crees que debas estar aquí, ¿verdad? Yo sé lo que tienes: Sientes que no perteneces. Si no te gusta trabajar aquí, no voy a juzgarte, cada uno tiene sus preferencias, pero tu periodo de práctica ya está por terminar, ¿verdad? Podrás muy pronto, trabajar en lo que quieras. Vamos, dame una sonrisa, Alfred F. Jones, y deja de estar rezongando y murmurando por ahí como un loco, que te pueden encerrar también – me dice con una sonrisa, toma las carpetas y se marcha. La veo irse, es una mujer bien formada, sencilla, alegre, limpia, bonita y muy dulce.

-Debí haberme fijado en ella -digo farfullando para mí mismo, y al instante recuerdo a Jena, siento como los recuerdos me golpean desde dentro, y no puedo hacer nada más que derrumbarme sobre mí. Empiezo a susurrar un par de incoherencias para calmarme, pero ella sigue viniendo como en un sueño. Escucho que a lo lejos me llaman. Quieren que ayude a recibir al nuevo paciente. Como si yo fuera quien más soporta a esos enfermos. Me animo a levantarme de mi dolor con unas cuantas palabras más y recuerdo a Gabrielle diciéndome que deje de hablar solo. Quizás tiene razón, y yo soy el loco, que vino a parar aquí por eso, pero en circunstancias diferentes a todos los demás enfermos. Sonrío y voy a averiguar qué tan "interesante" es el nuevo paciente mental.

Entro al edificio principal, donde se encuentra la recepción y la oficina del director. Es un lindo y cálido lugar. Se supone que los "discapacitados mentales", como les gusta llamarles aquí, son traídos desde donde quiera que vengan, entran al edificio, tienen una pequeña charla con el director –el psiquiatra principal - o no, dependiendo de su condición, mientras nosotros, los practicantes, llevamos sus cosas al que será su nuevo cuarto. Luego de eso, participamos en el proceso de internación del enfermo a la comunidad de pacientes, seamos lo más amables, o, según sea la ocasión, sensatos en el trato con ellos, y finalmente, nos ocupamos de las necesidades de cada uno.

Llego un poco tarde al llamado, pero, al parecer, este enfermo tiene bastante que decir. Ha estado por más de una hora hablando con el director. Ya llevé todas sus cosas a su cuarto, aunque hay algunas que mantiene con él, según lo que me dijeron, porque teme que, nosotros, torpes personas, podamos romperlas, o algo así. Finalmente, a todos mis compañeros los llamaron para otra tarea, y como suelen considerarme un inútil, me dejan a cargo del nuevo. Tengo que esperar a que su larga charla termine, así que me siento en uno de los sillones de la recepción. Miro el suelo y el techo alternadamente. Ruedo los ojos. ¿Cómo es posible que tarde tanto? Recorro la estancia con la vista. De todos modos, es mi último mes aquí, así que trato de memorizar los detalles, no porque me interese mucho recordar este lugar, si no para no pensar en nada más. Mi vista se fija en el sillón de enfrente. Un hombre más bien joven espera algo. Está sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, tomando una taza de té y leyendo un libro, cuyo nombre no alcanzo a distinguir. Toma un sorbo de la bebida caliente y arruga la nariz en un gesto, para mí, tremendamente divertido. Miro mis zapatos para ocultar una carcajada, y el sujeto me mira con el ceño fruncido. Trato de conservar la compostura, y observo como deja la taza sobre la mesa. Al parecer, el té no era de su agrado, lo hace notar golpeándolo fuertemente sobre la mesa, como reprochando a la pobre tacita por contener un líquido tan desagradable. Éste gesto se me hace graciosísimo también, y no puedo evitar mirar a Hannah, la recepcionista, una mujer entrada en años que podía parecer muy dulce o muy severa, según fuera el caso, porque me doy cuenta que ella fue quien preparó el té. Ahora ella mira al hombre con cara de odio, ¿cómo se atrevía a juzgar su té de esa forma? El cuadro no podía ser más ridículo. Lanzo una carcajada mirando a Hannah, la única persona que en realidad me agrada de ese lugar además de Gabrielle, porque cada vez que estaba cansado de los locos, me sentaba a hablar con ella y a flojear un rato. A Hannah tampoco le gustaba el lugar, así que nos complementamos perfectamente.

Hannah me mira y deja escapar una sonrisa de complicidad, sólo para molestar al visitante, que observaba nuestro intercambio de miradas. Irritado, gira un poco para no poder vernos y continúa con la lectura de su libro. Hannah me mira con un gesto entre divertido y de desaprobación. Yo asiento y sigo con mi inspección del lugar. Mis ojos vuelven a ese hombre. "¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?", me pregunto, casi en un susurro, pero recuerdo que debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo. ¿Habrá venido a una visita? A juzgar por la maleta pequeña que mantenía a su lado, quizás le trae ropa a un familiar o a un amigo, o quizás a sus padres. Últimamente muchos hijos, cansados de llevar a cuestas a los padres que tanto les dieron durante su juventud, los llevaban ahí insistiendo en que habían perdido la cordura, una forma simple y limpia de deshacerse de ellos. Este joven tiene cara de ser capaz de ello, así que decido que probablemente es eso. Me vuelvo a preguntar por qué tarda tanto el nuevo paciente, pero mi vista no tarda en volver a ese sujeto. Hago una revisión: Parece tener un buen porte, pelo rubio, alborotado, como si hubiera olvidado peinarlo esta mañana, rasgo que contrastaba completamente con su vestimenta, una camisa blanca muy pulcra, sobre esta, un sweater verde oscuro y un pantalón de paño beige, planchado a la perfección. Y por supuesto, unos brillantes mocasines, lustrados con esmero. Pero lo que más me llama la atención, además de los grandes y radiantes ojos verdes que posee, son las extrañas… ¿cejas? Me quedo mirándolas un buen rato, hasta que él levanta la vista y me mira de muy mal humor. Me pongo muy nervioso, y ruborizado, volteo. Maldigo entre dientes al tonto paciente por no salir pronto. La puerta principal se abre, y veo al director entrar muy contento. Esperen, ¿no se suponía que el director estaba con el paciente en su oficina? Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el paciente? Mi cara se deforma en una mueca de preocupación y me levanto para interrogar a nuestro jefe acerca de eso. Antes de que pueda decirle nada, sólo sonríe con su cara de Santa Claus, y me da un fuerte apretón de manos. En seguida, saluda a Hannah, y, finalmente, se dirige hacia el rubio del sillón de enfrente.

-¡Querido Arthur! Perdóname si te he hecho esperar. ¿Has estado aquí demasiado tiempo? ¿Ha sido Hannah buena contigo? Oh, Hannah, ¿Le serviste té al señor Kirkland? Ya sabes, es un hombre de costumbres muy inglesas - Bromea el director. Hannah y el hombre, que resulta llamarse Arthur, fruncen ceños recordando el incidente del té, y yo esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Me he perdido de algo? – pregunta el director, divertido - En fin, perdone la espera, Arthur. Pasemos a mi despacho, si así lo desea. Si no, puede pasar enseguida al cuarto que le hemos asignado. Alfred estará feliz de acompañarle, ¿verdad, Alfred?

Me quedo mudo. ¿Acaso ése era el paciente? ¿Aquél hombre, que parece perfectamente normal? Tardo un poco en darme cuenta de la mirada acusadora que me lanza Hannah, entendiendo mi duda, y tardo más en notar a mi jefe, mirándome con su cara de reproche. Sacudo la cabeza, librándome de la confusión, y respondo débilmente:

-P-Por supu-es-esto, señor Wood- digo, aún bastante confuso.

-Hace bastante no le veía, William. De todos modos me hubiera gustado encontrarlo en una circunstancia diferente a esta - dice Arthur. El director sonríe, y se abrazan como si se hubieran conocido hace años.

Mi cara es épica: Mi rostro estaba desfigurado por lo extraña de la situación. Recuerdo alguna vez haber leído de alguno que otro paciente que tenían la extraña enfermedad de inventarse recuerdos. Pienso que quizás este es el caso, y que esa es la enfermedad del nuevo paciente. Pero aún no se explica el hecho de que el interno haya estado sentado a su libertad en la recepción, como esperando algo.

-Quizás sea bueno que nos pongamos al tanto, y que de paso, me explique cómo funciona todo aquí, porque veo que sus trabajadores, perdone que le diga, no son muy competentes que digamos.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Se refiere a mí?

–Santo Cielo, que malos modales para un "caballero inglés" – Exclama Hannah, cuando el señor Wood y el tal Kirkland desaparecen tras la puerta del despacho del primero.

* * *

-¿Así que el director estaba en su hora de almuerzo?

Hannah asiente.

-Pero, ¿por qué, en qué universo paralelo un paciente psiquiátrico está sólo en una recepción, donde nadie lo vigila y puede escapar en cualquier momento si así lo deseara?

-Ni siquiera me preocupa qué o quién pueda ser ese tipo para estar aquí en completa libertad. Aunque te digo, chico, hay bastantes quienes se encierran solos. Llevo veinte años en esta recepción, lo he visto en contadas veces, pero lo he visto. Personalmente no tengo idea qué hará que alguien venga a encerrarse día y noche a un lugar como éste.

Fijo la mirada en ningún punto en particular, dejando volar mi imaginación, pensando en el chico de ojos verdes. Escucho a Hannah suspirar sonoramente, seguro quiere continuar la conversación. Salgo de mi ensimismamiento y le pregunto

-¿Entonces ellos se conocían? – me sonríe complacida

- Oh si, el señor Wood había estado hablando de él desde hace una semana, pero nunca imaginé que fuese ese hombre que estaba sentado allí, tan tranquilamente.

- Creí que era un visitante… - murmuro.

- ¡También lo creí! - Exclama Hannah - Aunque no me gustó para nada. Espero que le den el alta pronto, porque estoy segura de que andará por ahí, buscando al director para hablar y esas cosas. Se aburrirá pronto.

Asiento. Últimamente, es lo más productivo que hago, además de murmurar hacia mí mismo…

La puerta del despacho se abre sorpresivamente, y Arthur sale con el gesto sombrío. Tras él, se asoma el director y me dice:

¡Alfred! Deja de cuchichear con Hannah y lleva a Arthur a su cuarto.

Arthur me mira como diciéndome "estúpido inútil, deja de mirarme". Me recuerda ligeramente a Jena, no puedo evitar una mueca de dolor, que Arthur parece notar, pero de la que nadie más se percata. Me mira preocupado, pero luego recuerda que somos unos perfectos desconocidos, así que desvía la mirada hacia el director.

- Entonces, William, fue un gusto. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

- ¡Por supuesto! No tienes que preocuparte de nada, las sesiones de psiquiatras y psicólogos están agendadas, los enfermeros se encargarán de todo. Ve esto como unas vacaciones, ¿está bien?

No puedo creer lo que escucho, nuestro director está tratando personalmente con un paciente, y no solo eso, ¡también hace como si el loquero en el que todos trabajamos fuese un maldito hotel!

-Eres la persona más despistada que conozco. ¿Qué ocurre, chico? Tu práctica termina pronto, y podrás dejar de ser molestado por nosotros- me reprocha el señor Wood.

- No, disculpe, últimamente no he tenido un buen… Lo siento, no se repetirá- prometo

- Eso espero. Y de una vez, lleva a Kirkland a su cuarto – Dice, volteando y haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano. Estaba confuso, ¿qué hacer con un paciente como ese? Usualmente los llevamos en sillas de ruedas, camillas, con camisas de fuerza y cosas por el estilo. ¿Debíamos caminar hasta su cuarto?

- Entonces, ¿vas a llevarme o qué? – lo miro sorprendido.

- Disculpe, es que nunca había acompañado a alguien que… Ya sabe, esto es un psiquiátrico. – Me mira con cara de no entender y me dice

- Sólo dime donde está, puedo llegar solo.

- No, vamos. ¿Le ayudo con la maleta?

- No, tienes cara de ser un niño torpe, no dejaré que rompas mis piezas de té.

* * *

Caminamos hasta su cuarto en silencio, aunque no fue tan incómodo como pensé que sería. Abro la puerta con delicadeza, y le dejo ir primero. Se detiene en la puerta. El cuarto está al lado oeste de las instalaciones, por lo que a ésta hora de la tarde, recibe de lleno la luz del sol, que entra a raudales por los grandes ventanales, preparados para recibirla. Solía preguntarme por qué una pieza para desquiciados tenía vidrios, pero con el tiempo aprendí que no todos son los que uno suele ver en las películas. Algunos son tan normales como el hombre que tengo en frente de mí.

Se queda mirando cómo la calidez inunda todo. Era una emoción agradable de ver en alguien más. Parece que realmente está disfrutando de su nuevo "hogar". Todas sus cosas están ya puestas sobre una mesita que hace las veces de escritorio. Al lado opuesto de la sala está la cama, pequeña y acogedora. Parece estar echando un último vistazo, antes de aceptar que todo está donde debe. Gira con el ceño fruncido. Le devuelvo la mirada, asustado al principio, pero su cara enojada, que he visto tantas veces en el mismo día, me parece tan tierna que no puedo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué me ves?

- Nada, sólo estaba siendo amable.

- Pareces sufrir de bipolaridad, chico inestable

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto confundido

- En recepción parecías muy triste-. ¿Por qué últimamente todo el mundo insiste en hacerme recordar a Jena?

-Creo que estaba recordando… cosas.

-Oh, ya veo… - por alguna razón quiero explicarle por qué me siento así, por qué actúo de ese modo, así que digo

-No suelo ser así, ¿sabe? Creo que he madurado – De la nada, estalla en risa – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con enojo. Me sincero con él, ¿y me responde así?

- Me recuerdas a alguien que… no importa. Soy Arthur – dice, alargando la mano hacia mí

- Alfred – Digo, sonriendo.

-Muy bien Alfred, es hora de que te marches. Debo ordenar algunas cosas aún, no creo que seas de mucha ayuda en ordenar, ¿no es así?

-Puedo intentar – respondo con una sonrisa. Y me quedo pasmado. ¿Quién fue ese que respondió? Yo no soy así, no ahora, no después de lo de Jena.

- ¿Quién es Jena? – Pregunta Arthur. Abro los ojos muy grandes

- ¿Cómo sabe de Jena? – pregunto, asustado.

- Tengo poderes mágicos… Es broma, es que murmuraste su nombre…

-¿Qué? Debo dejar de hacer eso… - Quiero decírselo todo, quién soy, qué quiero, a dónde voy, pero presiento que no es un buen comienzo con un desconocido. Y menos con un paciente. Pero, este paciente es tan… diferente. Me lo quedo mirando de nuevo. Y él me devuelve la mirada. Estamos un rato así, mirándonos como unos tontos. Un minuto, dos, pierdo la cuenta y me sonrojo.

- Bien, creo que le dejaré, señor…

- Llámame Arthur – responde él, con las mejillas sonrosadas

- Está bien, creo que necesitas un momento a solas y… - las palabras se amontonan en mi boca sin atreverse a salir

- Sí, vete, estaré bien. – Giro para salir y oigo una débil voz tras de mí.

- Y… Alfred… Gracias. – Algo en mí se impulsa como adrenalina, y salgo disparado del cuarto. Cierro la puerta, y siento mi pecho hervir. Doy unos cuantos pasos y exclamo

- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

Gabrielle pasa a mi lado y me dice

- ¿Hablando solo de nuevo, Jones? - Y ríe con su dulce voz

* * *

**N/A:** Nunca creí que este capítulo me quedara tan largo. En fin, un par de cosas antes de terminar:

Aclaraciones:

La historia está basada en un psiquiátrico, un loquero, como prefirieran llamarle. Acá se encuentran internos pacientes que necesitan constantes atenciones, pero no por eso están desquiciados y necesitan estar encerrados en cuantos de esponjas.

En mi país, los estudiantes, durante su periodo de estudio, deben hacer prácticas profesionales de lo que van a trabajar en diferentes lugares, eso es lo que se encuentra realizando Alfred en el loquero.

La verdad no estoy muy enterada de cómo funcionan las cosas exactamente en un Psiquiátrico, mil disculpas por eso, sólo me dejé guiar por mi imaginación y por un par de libros que he leído acerca de personas que terminan internas en este tipo de lugares.

Hechas las aclaraciones, me gustaría agradecer que leas hasta aquí. Aún no estoy segura de cómo va a seguir este fic, así que, si tienes alguna sugerencia, soy feliz de escucharla/leerla. Si hay algún error, háganmelo saber.

Y por supuesto, si les gustó o no, también me gustaría saberlo. Soy nueva en esto de escribir, y no estoy muy segura de mí misma.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Un abrazo psicológico (?) OKNO. Nos vemos/leemos.


End file.
